Ours
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel never had any doubts about the love that she and CM Punk shared. No one would ever be able to break what they had. Oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a oneshot written for my best friend Mel. I hope you like it Mel, I know you were looking forward to this one. :) The song goes to Taylor Swift and CM Punk goes to the WWE. Enjoy.**

**Ours**

**Elevator buttons and morning air.**

**Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs.**

**If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares.**

**But right now, my time is theirs.**

Mel Ryder shifted from one foot to the other, her hazel eyes darting around the backstage area and landing on different peoples' faces. She nervously tucked some brown hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling very insecure in the pair of skimpy purple and gold short shorts and matching purple top that she was wearing. Cool air slid over her bare stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. She felt cold, calculating eyes on her, and she shivered.

It was her first day in the WWE, and even though she had seen all of the wrestlers on TV before, she had never met any of them in person. None of them spoke to her or even looked her way, and she felt very alone and out of place. She wanted to run out of the arena, hop in her car, and drive back home to Michigan.

But she didn't. She didn't because she knew that giving up would shatter the faith that her boyfriend and trainer CM Punk had put in her, and the last thing she ever wanted to do was disappoint him.

She had met Punk when she had arrived at NXT, the WWE's developmental program. Each NXT wrestler had a wrestler from the main roster assigned to them to serve as their mentor. Mel had been assigned CM Punk, and from the moment that she first saw him she knew that she was in love.

As the two got to know each other better, they both fell deeper for each other, Punk attracted to Mel's bubbly personality and sweet innocence, and Mel to Punk's sarcasm and rebellious ways. They were polar opposites, but as they say, opposites attract.

Mel sighed, a pang shooting through her. Punk was back in their hotel room, sidelined with an ankle injury. They both wished that he could be here for her first match as a WWE Diva, but the doctor had given him strict orders to rest. She missed him more than anything.

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.**

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you.**

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do.**

**The jury's out, but my choice is you.**

"Hey newbie," a snide female voice called, and Mel turned to see Nikki Bella striding toward her, her long black hair spilling like fresh ink down her back.

"Oh, hey, Nikki," Mel said, extremely nervous. Nikki wasn't known to be a very nice person, and she felt very vulnerable without Punk by her side.

"Where's your meal ticket?" Nikki asked, flipping her hair over one shoulder, her dark eyes glittering coldly. "Did he get tired of pulling strings for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Mel asked, feeling a rush of anger.

"Everyone knows that you're only here because you're Punk's little toy," Nikki said, her voice full of venom. "It's soooo obvious."

Mel clenched her fists by her sides. How _dare _she?!

"You're one to talk about getting special privileges because of who you're dating," Mel growled.

Nikki's eyes narrowed into slits. "You have some nerve," she spat, but the uncertainty in her voice gave Mel all the satisfaction that she needed.

"You're right, I do," Mel said sweetly. "See you later, Nikki."

Mel strolled off, leaving Nikki to stand there fuming.

No one knew anything about she and Punk's relationship except for the two of them, and no one had any right to talk about it.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine.**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough.**

**But this love is ours.**

Mel stretched outside her locker room, butterflies fluttering around in her belly. Her match was in a half hour, and she was extremely nervous. She pulled her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket and checked it for the fiftieth time. Still no text from Punk. She sighed and dropped the phone back into her pocket.

She missed him so much.

**You never know what people have up their sleeves.**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me.**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles.**

**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine.**

"Hey, Mel."

Mel jumped about a foot, pulled out of her thoughts about Punk. She turned and felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes landed on Punk's ex-girlfriend, Lita.

"Oh, hi," Mel said, feeling a little sick. She knew that Lita still had feelings for Punk, and that made her feel anxious. She knew that Punk loved her, but Lita was so beautiful... "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Phil," Lita said, giving Mel a sharp look as though daring her to speak against it.

The fact that Lita had called him Phil let Mel know that she had no idea who Punk really was. Punk hated being called Phil because it reminded him of his alcoholic father.

"Sorry, but he's not here," Mel said coolly.

Lita narrowed her eyes. "You can't keep me from seeing him," she growled. "I still love him, and I know he loves me."

"You're wrong," Mel said confidently. "He loves me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get to."

Mel pushed past her and walked down the hallway to the gorilla position. She knew without a doubt that Punk loved her, and she knew that Lita knew it too.

**And you'll say,**

**Don't you worry your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine.**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough.**

**But this love is ours.**

Mel went out and won her debut match against Brie Bella. The fact that her first victory in the WWE was over Nikki's twin sister just made the win all the more sweet, even though Brie was the nice one.

Back at the hotel after the show, Mel swiped her key in the lock and turned the handle to her hotel room. She went inside and set her bag down by the door, and as soon as she straightened up she was enveloped by a pair of tattooed arms.

"I'm so proud of you," Punk whispered in her ear, hugging her tight. "You were fantastic."

Mel melted into Punk's arms. Just hearing his voice made her feel complete.

**And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,**

**Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in.**

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.**

Mel looked up into his warm eyes. She loved him so much.

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth.**

**And I love the riddles that you speak.**

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored.**

**'Cause my heart is yours.**

"I love you," Mel said, and she froze when she realized what had just come out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. "I...I'm sorry..." she stammered, starting to pull away from him.

Punk brought his hand up to her face. "Don't be sorry," he whispered. "I love you too."

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine.**

**And life makes love look hard.**

Mel smiled brightly, and Punk smiled back.

"Don't ever leave me," Mel whispered.

"I never could," Punk whispered back. "I belong to you."

Mel pulled him close, cradling his face in her hands.

"I'm yours too. Forever."

**And don't you worry your pretty little mind.**

**People throw rocks at things that shine.**

**But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours.**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours.**


End file.
